This invention relates to rapidly solidified nickel and cobalt base alloys which contain tungsten and certain critical amounts of carbon. This invention also relates to the preparation of these materials in the form of rapidly solidified powder and consolidation of these powders into bulk parts which are optionally heat treated to have very high hardness combined with toughness.